The Vision
by CartoonLover999
Summary: America sees a vision of the future in a bathroom mirror, and has to stop his brother from being in a dangerous relationship with Russia. Will he be able to change the future or will he fail? T for language. Human names used. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I haven't posted anything in a good while, and I need to "re-learn" how to write. It's my New Year's Resolution to write more and post more (and finish a story from a long time ago). So I decided to write my first Hetalia fic on one of my favorite pairings. I actually can't wait, so I'll shut up. :D :D :D :D**

The meeting was finally over. Everyone began to converse calmly with one another as if they weren't just fighting two minutes before. America, however, darted out of the conferencence room as fast as he could to the nearest restroom.

As he was washing his hands, he thought he heard a wind-like noise, but he waved it off. He was almost to the door when he heard a voice.

"Dude," it whispered.

"What?" He looked around the stalls and saw no one.

"Dude, over here."

America went back to the sink and looked in the mirror. "What the hell..."

His reflection suddenly moved forward and waved at him."What's up?"

The blond jumped back into the stall behind him. "OhmyGodaghostwhatdoyouwantwithme?"

"Calm down, dude." His reflection was clearly amused by his reaction. "I'm here to let you see a part of the future, or whatever. I'm giving you a chance to be the hero you're destined to be."

America inched towards the mirror. "In case you didn't know, I'm _already_ the hero. I don't need your help."

The reflection sighed. "Just look at the vision. It'll blow your mind."

"No way...ghostly me..." He glanced at the mirror again and shivered. "Besides you're probably something summoned by Britain to screw me over or something."

The ghost reached out of the mirror and grabbed America by the collar. "Come on, dude. I have to do this for everyone! Just watch it! I have a time schedule, you know,"

"Okay, okay, I'll watch it." Alfred choked out.

The apparition released him and disappeared into the mirror.

America watched as the mirror turned into a landscape background then it turned into the hallways outside the conference room. He saw Russia walk into view and made a face of disgust. The person he saw next shocked him.

"Mattie?"

He watched as Canada walked up to the Russian and hugged him. Then he said a few words in what seemed like a low whisper, and Russia gave him a peck on the lips.

"What kind of fucked up future is this?" Alfred questioned. "Hey ghost! You better explain this!"

His reflection reappeared with a slightly smug grin. "Sorry. Not my job. Couldn't tell you if it was."

"And why couldn't I hear anything?"

"I gave you a _vision_ of the future, not an audio recording, bro."

Alfred sighed. "So I have to save Mattie from that commie bastard, right?"

"You can if you want..." The ghost laughed and shook his head. "You're not that bright. You know that?"

He gripped the sink suddenly in excitement. "Did you go to eveyone else in the form of me? That would be so cool!"

"No dude. Listen, I wouldn't do too much," the reflection warned as it flailed its arms around. "You might not like the result if you do."

"I will not allow my bloodline to cross with that...monster's blood," Alfred promised. He hated even thinking about the Russian. "Especially not with my innocent bro, Canada."

The apparition only shrugged. "Whatever you say. Now, uh...walk away."

America stepped away from the mirror and started towards the door, then he walked back and waved his hand to test it. The ghost was gone; it was his true reflection.

The restroom door opened, England came in and immediately knew that something was up.

"America, is something bugging you?"

He continued to stare at the mirror. "Uh no..." He finally made eye contact with the other nation. "I was just daydreaming." He turned and finally exited the bathroom.

* * *

That night all Alfred could think about was the vision and Canada.

_Mattie really wouldn't fall for him, would he? He's so quiet and shy and timid. There's no way, right?_

He thought back to today's meeting and tried to remember what Canada said or did today.

_Damn, why do you have to be so invisible, bro?_

He almost decided to call his brother, phone already in his hand, but he decided against it.

_That ghost doesn't know what he's talkin' about. That was a fake vision. _

Alfred didn't put any more thought into the vision for the night

**A/N: I think this is a good start, right? I'll try to have the next chapter in a few days. While you're waiting you **_**could **_**leave a review so I can make it better. Please? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The last chapter was kinda short, so this one will be longer and have a little more action. I'd like to thank everyone who read so far and thanks for reading now. Enjoy!**

Day two of the conference was ready to start. Each country began to come in and take their seats. America kept one eye on Russia and one eye on Canada, once he located him. It was hard though; Both of them sat about five seats away from him and each other.

He noticed how Russia sat there with a child-like smile on his face, and scoffed at his false innocence.

In that second he lost sight of Canada. His eyes darted around the room looking at every seat hoping he would be there, but he found his brother standing next to Russia and talking casually.

Alfred immediately stood and started to walk around the table to drag his brother away from the winter demon, but Canada already began to walk back to his seat. He froze where he was standing, and saw that England was glaring at him from below.

He stood from his seat and huffed at him. "America, what are you doing? Sit down! We're going to start soon!"

Alfred waved slowly. "Hey Britain, dude, I didn't see you there!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm gonna just sit down now, kay? Heh." He turned to go back to his chair

The Brit looked puzzled by his response, but he rolled his eyes and ignored the American.

The meeting began smoothly especially compared to the day before. Germany showed his presentation to the other nations while some took notes.

America barely listened to the speech, for he was preoccupied by Russia's every move. The blond kept a tally of how many times he caught the Russian looking at Canada and at himself. Every time he shot a glare, hoping the offender would catch one of them.

The Canadian was oblivious to all of the eyes that landed on him from time to time. He was frantically taking notes from the various speakers. He did take a quick glance at America, but other than that he was focused on the meeting.

Thankful that he'd given his presentation the day before, America patiently waited for the meeting to come to a close. He couldn't pick a fight with the Russian today without accidently bringing up the vision. He would just take up all of Matthew's time after the meeting. _Piece of cake._

As soon as everyone was dismissed, Alfred made his way towards Canada, but England stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, can we talk, America?" he asked softly. "Frankly, I'm worried about you and your sanity."

America was taken aback by his words. "W-what? Uh, can we talk later?" He watched Canada maneuver around other nations. "I have to...take care of something important." He walked past the British man in a hurry.

"Wait," Arthur called but he was ignored. He sighed and turned to talk to Germany instead.

Alfred finally caught up with Canada. "Hey bro!"

His lookalike faced him and smiled. "What's up, Al?"

The American took his brother's arm and dragged him towards the door. "I need to tell you something, so let's go somewhere else that's not here."

"Well hold on!" The quiet nation tried to pull away from America, but he was too strong. "AMERICA!"

"What?" He was still dragging Canada behind him.

"I'll come with you, but I have to talk to a few people first."

That comment made him stop. "What people?" Alfred hoped the Russian's name wouldn't be in his brother's response.

"Germany, France, and Cuba, only for a minute," Canada promised.

The older sighed. "Alright, fine." Normally, he would've complained about the other talking to Cuba, but he let it slide this time.

America's eyes never left Canada except to see where Russia was. Unfortunately, he was still in the room, talking to a terrified Italy.

The Canadian was nearly pummeled by the Cuban nation, but it seemed the confusion was cleared within a few seconds. The conversation seemed to last long past a few minutes to America as more and more nations left the conference room. His patience was wearing thin, and in one long blink he lost sight of Canada. When he was found, Alfred was not happy.

Russia had pulled the other Arctic country aside whispered something in his ear. Canada nodded his head with a smile and waved.

The American wanted to ask about what was said as soon as Matthew walked up to him, but he decided it could wait. "Let's go!" He grabbed his brother's arm again and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Alfred didn't say a word until they were both inside his hotel room.

"What's...this about...Al?" Matthew panted trying to catch his breath. "And did we really have to run here?"

"Mattie, I saw the future!"

The younger rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me this is one of your 'heroic prophecy' dreams again."

"No, a ghost visited me in the bathroom mirror," Alfred told him. "This is definitely real, bro."

Matthew's face was full of disbelief. "Okay, I'll play along, again. What is this prophecy, Al?"

The American thought of how he wanted to word the vision he had. Matthew would never believe him if just came out and said it. "You're about to get into a dangerous relationship, and I can't let you get hurt."

Matthew sighed only because his brother looked genuinely serious about what he was saying. "Even though that sounds completely unrealistic and even though none of your prophecies are true, I'll be careful."

That wasn't enough for America. "Mattie, you're not being serious. This guy is evil!"

_How can I be serious when you're talking about a prediction of the future? _Matthew thought. _Me in a dangerous relationship? There's little chance of that happening._

"Do you believe me, Mattie?" Alfred's baby blues grew large hoping for the desired answer.

"Yes, but can't you tell me anything else?" Maybe he could make this one become reality. A 'dangerous relationship' would definitely be better than a nonexistent one, and most certainly dangerous couldn't be boring.

"No, well...I don't know." Alfred honestly never thought he would get this far. "Just watch anyone trying to hit on you."

"So I should watch for France?" Matthew joked. He received a not so light shove from his brother. "Alright. I'll tell you if I suspect anything."

America looked relieved. "Thanks, bro."

* * *

The next morning Alfred peeked at his phone and saw that there was a voicemail from an private caller. If it were any other time the message would've been deleted without a second thought(or a first one for that matter). He listened to the voicemail with anticipation.

The voice was in a whisper, but the accent was unmistakable. _If I were you, I'd watch my back and keep quiet. I'll aggravate you until you go insane or until you give in to me, and no one will notice. However, this could all be avoided if you back off and let things happen, but I know you. You just have to be the hero all the time, so I'll be ready. I'll be coming for you, Amerika._

He was shaking with anger by the time the message was over. "That bastard! How could he threaten me like that and think he could get away with it?" He paced back and forth throughout the hotel room trying to think of an idea, but nothing came up.

He made a quick phone call to reschedule his flight home then hopped into the shower to calm himself.

He heard something fall on the sink, but he just assumed it was a coincidence. Then, he heard the toilet flush on its own and began to worry. The shut the water off, stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist, searching for the source of the flush. It was hard for him to see; he didn't have Texas, and the room was filled with steam. He found his glasses and placed them on his face but still saw nothing. He didn't want to fully face the mirror in fear of a repeat of the ghost visit, but he slowly turned towards it.

The mirror was foggy, but he could see that his own relection was behind the fog. He reached to wipe it away, but the mirror suddenly cleared up, and his reflection became alive again.

Alfred jumped back with a shout and hit the wall behind him.

"Surprise, dude!" the ghost yelled. "Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, huh?"

"Hey, what's with the mirror thing? Why can't you be like a normal ghost and float in the air and haunt people?" he asked. "And how come Mattie wouldn't believe me?"

The reflection clicked his to tongue. "It's because I'm a cool ghost, and sorry, I don't deal with things in the past. I only haunt you with your future."

"And how come you only show in the form of real people? Why can't you look like yourself?"

The mirror showed America's signature heroic grin. "Because the living can't bear the amount of sexiness that my ghostly form holds."

America scoffed. "Yeah right. Now why are you here? Are you gonna show me more of the future?"

"No," the apparition said. "I came you to warn you, again, that you shouldn't go any farther with trying to change the future._ You won't like the results. _Actually, I might be a little late telling you this."

"No way. Especially not now." He gave a stern look to his reflection. "I don't care if the results aren't pretty. As long as Mattie is safe from Russia."

The reflection nodded. "Fine. In the future I'll see you again, and give you the best 'I told you so' ever."

"Since you know all of the future, can't you show me something else?" he questioned. "Show me what Russia's planning to do to me."

"I can't do that." the ghost replied apologetically. "I'm not authorized to do so."

America thought a bit about the situation. Matthew's reluctant agreement and Russia's threatening message. "Well, could you at least tell me when they'll meet next, so I can do something?"

"I...guess I could."

...

"Will you tell me?"

A sigh came from the mirror. "They are scheduled to meet at a coffee shop about a mile or two away from here for a morning coffee in less than thirty minutes."

"Shit! That's like thirty minutes!" he exclaimed. He rushed out of the bathroom to get dressed and meet the pair at the shop.

"Of course it's thirty minutes! That's what I said. Thirty minutes!" the ghost said with an eye roll. "I just wonder if there's a fully functioning brain in his head."

**A/N: Don't we all wonder that? A much longer chapter this time. I think this is progressing nicely, but I'll only know for sure if you leave a review to make it better. I CANNOT WAIT until a chapter or two later. I'll try to get these next ones soon, so you all can be as excited as me. Good night/morning/afternoon for now. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
